


Enjoy the Game

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [22]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, dangerous phone calls, revenge porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo leaves a nasty surprise for Hiccup that shakes his whole world to the core.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Scholar’s Mate [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251188
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Enjoy the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Got an app so I can input what looks like iOS text messages! Lol, sorry that Hiccup's phone is always at 51% battery. The app won't let me change that.

Hiccup was woken from his afternoon nap by Dagur calling his name. He jolted upright, heart pounding, wondering what could be wrong. At first, Hiccup didn’t know where the call had come from, if it had sounded urgent or not, but it came again, leading Hiccup to Dagur’s bedroom. He’d been in here many a time, was no longer shocked by all the gruesome posters on the walls. 

“What is it?” Hiccup asked. Dagur was sitting on his bed, laptop open, looking perplexed. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you did porn?”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“Yeah. You know what I’m talking about, right?” Dagur turned the laptop towards Hiccup, even though Hiccup was feeling apprehensive about what he was going to see on the screen. His stomach was in knots. 

On the screen was a paused video of someone that could only be him. He recognized the body, the hair, the face though it was blindfolded. It was all him. He remembered this happening too, remembered how Viggo had blindfolded him and tied him up in his basement. He recognized the setting, and worst of all, he recognized the other man that was on the screen though he had his back turned. It was Viggo, without a doubt in his mind. 

Hiccup sat down on the bed, feeling like he’d seen a ghost. He felt clammy and hot all at the same time. His heart was beating too fast, and his stomach hurt. 

“Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

“You didn’t want me to find this, did you?” Dagur had a smirk on his face.

Hiccup had to swallow back bile. He felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn’t _breathe_. 

He shook his head frantically. “N-no. No, no, not th-that.”

“Then what is it?”

Hiccup looked to Dagur, feeling like he was going to be sick and faint all at the same time. “Those v-videos were supposed- supposed to be private. He _told_ me they would be private. And now you’re- you’re watching me… oh _god._ ”

Hiccup turned away from the screen, put his head in his hands, feeling tears coming. “H-how many more are there?” His chest hurt and he felt panic swarming over him. Was this a panic attack? Was this what panic attacks felt like?

“Hiccup-”

“How many?!” 

“Um, looks like… 11 in total.”

11\. _11_. Dear _god._ Viggo had… Viggo knew he’d run away from him, so he’d posted the videos as a form of revenge. What else had gotten out there? His nudes? Where were those? 

“Dagur, I’m gonna be sick,” Hiccup said seriously, feeling his stomach twist, the bile rise.

“Okay, okay, let’s get you to the bathroom.” Dagur helped Hiccup to his feet, rushed him to his bathroom, then rubbed his back while Hiccup knelt and emptied everything in his stomach. Hiccup stayed like that for a few minutes, head over the toilet bowl, fearing he would be sick again. Once his stomach calmed enough he lifted his head, breathing deeply.

“You done?” Dagur asked.

“Yeah.”

Dagur helped Hiccup stand and flushed the toilet. Then Hiccup was rinsing his mouth out in the sink. There was a rancid taste on his tongue. His chest still hurt. 

“Okay, explain to me what’s going on,” Dagur said. 

“Viggo, he- he must have… those videos.” Hiccup couldn’t think straight. He didn’t even realize that Dagur was leading him back over to the bed until he was sitting down on it. Dagur put a hand on his shoulder, was having him lay back. That was a good idea. Hiccup was still feeling faint. He couldn’t make sense of what was going on around him. His vision was blurry. 

“You stay right there,” Dagur told him. “I’ll be back.” He left the room, and Hiccup was left panicking, in terror, in shame. He didn’t want to be alone, and he found that he started crying. 

When Dagur came back, it was with a blue ice pack. “Here.” He handed it to him. “Put this on your cheek. It’ll help.”

Thinking the advice was strange, but not questioning it, Hiccup did what Dagur said. 

“Now try taking some deep breaths.”

Hiccup did that too. They didn’t talk for many minutes. Hiccup’s face grew cold against the ice pack, but he just let it stay there. 

“Feeling better?” Dagur asked.

“A little.” Hiccup put the ice pack down. His chest wasn’t hurting as much and he found he could speak again.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“Those videos were supposed to be private,” Hiccup said. “He must have learned I ran away and posted them to get revenge.” 

Dagur clicked out of the website he’d been on. Of _course_ he’d been watching porn in the middle of the afternoon.

“I didn’t mean to find them,” Dagur said. “I just clicked on it because it looked like you, and well, I like you, and, yeah...” He trailed off awkwardly. “It feels like I’ve violated you. I’m sorry.”

Hiccup shook his head, sat up. He felt dizzy for a moment, but it quickly passed. “It’s not you,” Hiccup said. “It’s Viggo. This is his fault.” He clenched his hands into fists, feeling anger now that the panic was over. “Damn him. Damn him!” 

“Hiccup, it’s fine. We just go to the police and-”

“Fuck no!” Hiccup said. “You think I’m going to the police about this? That’s… that’s embarrassing! No. I’m… I’m calling him.”

Hiccup went to his room to get his phone, Dagur following behind him. “Hiccup, you can’t! Just keep his number blocked! Don’t let him get to you!”

Hiccup grabbed his phone. “But he _has_ gotten to me.” This hurt was deep. This _shame_ was deep. How many people had seen those videos? How many more would? He had to get Viggo to take them down. 

Hiccup scrolled through his contacts, unblocked Viggo’s number, and hit the call button all before Dagur could stop him. Dagur abruptly grabbed the phone out of Hiccup’s hand, ended the call before Viggo could pick up.

“Hey!”

“You’re not calling him! That’s just what he wants you to do!”

“Give me my phone back, Dagur!” Tears of rage and shame were rushing down Hiccup’s cheeks. Heather must have been out of the house, or all this yelling would have attracted her attention. 

“No!”

Hiccup lunged for it. The both of them tumbled down onto the bed. Hiccup frantically reached for his phone, but Dagur kept it out of his reach, using a strong hand to pry him off of him. 

The phone started ringing.

The both of them stopped their struggling, looked at it. It was Viggo.

“What do we do?” Hiccup asked, fearful.

Dagur hit the answer button, put it on speaker phone. He sat up, shoved Hiccup off of him. “Listen here, you son of a bitch! You’re going to take those videos down or-!”

“Or what?” Viggo interrupted smoothly. “You must be a friend of Hiccup’s. Do you mind putting him on the phone for me?”

Silence.

Then, Hiccup said with a dry throat: “I’m right here.”

“Hiccup, my dear, lovely to hear from you. Now, here’s how this is going to work. Meet me at my house and I just might take those videos down.”

“No.” Hiccup’s voice shook with rage. The gall of this man to think he could control him like that. “I won’t.” 

“Now, now, don’t be hasty in your decision making. My hand might slip and make sure these videos get to someone _very_ specific.”

“Who?”

“What shame would your father feel if he saw this?”

Silence again. Hiccup didn’t know what to do. He felt like his whole world was falling apart.

“He’d kill you,” Hiccup said. It was true. Stoick probably would kill Viggo for such a thing. 

“Hm, perhaps you’re right. Your friends then? I have their emails right here.”

“No, no!” Hiccup yelled. “Please don’t!” 

“Then meet with me. I just want to talk.”

Dagur laughed his maniacal sounding laugh. Hiccup didn’t know what he found so funny about this situation. 

“You, see, _Viggo_ , I have a bat with nails in it,” Dagur said. “You wouldn’t want me to show up at your house with that.”

“Dagur, _don’t_.”

“Hm, Dagur. Dagur, that name sounds familiar.” Hiccup heard typing. “Ah, yes, you must be Dagur Oswaldson. Hiccup mentioned you. You were in the news. You’ve already been to prison for three years. Yes, says here: burglary with a firearm. You wouldn’t want to go through that again, now would you? The sentence is much worse for assault.” 

Dagur’s face went white. Hiccup knew about his traumas from prison, why he had changed as a person now that he’d gotten out. They both knew that Dagur couldn’t go back.

Dagur swallowed roughly. “Hiccup won’t do as you say. I won’t let him.”

“I could just call the police and have you arrested for kidnapping.”

“He hasn’t _kidnapped_ me,” Hiccup said. “I ran away. From you.”

“Alright, alright. But remember, Hiccup: I have your friends’ emails. And I can send it from my personal computer. They won’t even know it’s me.”

Hiccup felt like his throat was tightening, but he found himself saying: “Go ahead. Send them. I won’t ever go back to you.” 

“Then enjoy the game, my dear Hiccup. Enjoy the game.” Viggo hung up. 

Dagur and Hiccup sat in silence for a long while. 

“That son of a bitch!” Dagur suddenly shouted. “That motherfucking, ass-kissing, son of a bitch!” He got up, began pacing, pulling at his hair. “You never told me he was this fucking smart!”

“I didn’t think I had to!”

Dagur’s hands were shaking. Hiccup’s were too. They were both shaken up from this conversation with Viggo. Viggo had poked too hard at Dagur, at his trauma, and Hiccup knew it. 

Hiccup grabbed his phone back, blocked Viggo’s number again, and made to text his friends.

“What are you doing?” Dagur asked.

“Texting my friends.” Hiccup didn’t even know what message he should send to them. His fingers were shaking so much. 

“And you’re going to tell them what? Not to check their emails?”

“That… that…” But Hiccup didn’t know Viggo’s personal email. He couldn’t just tell them what email to avoid. “Fuck!” He felt frustrated tears in his eyes. He wasn’t used to crying so much. “Something! I have to tell them something!”

****

He sent it to all five of them, waited. Snotlout texted back instantly.

****

Hiccup didn’t know how to explain. He couldn’t just tell them they were being sent porn of him.

They were all in a group chat. Astrid texted next. 

Hiccup didn’t think this was going to work though. Fishlegs and Astrid would believe him, maybe Snotlout, but the twins would look purely out of curiosity. The instant you told them not to do something, they went and did it. Fuck. Then they’d spread it to the rest of his friend group. 

“I’m never gonna be able to look them in the face again,” Hiccup said wearily. He felt exhausted from all this. He was getting multiple texts now, but he ignored all of them. He looked at Dagur, feeling hopeless, helpless. He’d never been put in such a bad situation before, had never been so controlled by somebody. 

“I told you not to call him.”

“Yeah, well, he would have sent it to them anyway,” he said angrily, not liking that Dagur was going with the “I told you so” route. 

Hiccup stood, reached for his jacket that hung on the door.

“Where are you going?” Dagur asked, concerned.

“For a walk,” Hiccup said. “I need to clear my head.” That was true. Hiccup wasn’t lying, wasn’t going to go do anything stupid or reckless. He wished he had his motorcycle. That would help clear his head the best. 

“Can I come with you?” Dagur asked.

“You don’t need to be my personal body guard.” Hiccup nearly snapped it, then saw a look of hurt cross Dagur’s face. “I’m sorry. I’ll be fine.”

With that, Hiccup left. His hands were still shaking. 


End file.
